


Transmission

by ghostwriter00797



Category: Max Steel (TV 2013)
Genre: Different POV perspective, Gen, Uncle Sam Wants You! tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 01:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwriter00797/pseuds/ghostwriter00797
Summary: One has to wonder what Commander Forge's thoughts were like during "Uncle Sam Wants You!".





	Transmission

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in this fandom, though I may be a bit late to the party. I don't like the character of Forge Ferrus that much, but he kind of came off as sympathetic in this work. This is just a little extra from his point of view during that episode.

     Forge Ferrus isn’t a man who is easily unsettled. It takes a lot to throw him off balance, and even more to actually scare him. His nephew and Steel have a habit of doing just that.  
“What do you mean you’ve lost his signal? Where was his last known location?”  
     Berto sees the tension on his commander’s face, mirrors it with his own, and answers.  
“Colonel Castle’s army base, sir.”  
     His heart skips a beat. No. He doesn’t want to believe it, but at the same time he knows what has happened. He has pushed Max too far, and this is what he gets for it.  
“Berto, get Kat and Jefferson on the line. I want them up in five-”  
     The scientist doesn’t even hesitate, rushing to the command room and sending out the call. Forge himself is already up and scouring the last data transmissions that would have been received by Max. There’s a sinking feeling in his chest, because if this is what he thinks it is… he won’t be able to find his nephew in time. And then the message pops up. A set of coordinates sent from a number he doesn’t recognize.  
“Berto, I need you to track this. I want to know where it came from.”  
     He has a pretty good hunch as to who, and he’s already scrambling the troops when it’s confirmed. Forge has never felt so grateful in his life (and he’s going to have to offer that Major Parker a position at N-Tek).  
“Let’s move people!”  
     He can only hope that they’re not too late.


End file.
